不再见
by Viona Zhang
Summary: Basically not a fanfic. Providing [不再见] song Chinese lyrics & history of Cheney Chen Xue Dong in Indonesian.


**不再见**

 **One-shot**

 **All typed by Viona Zhang**

 **Topic: Cheney Chen Xue Dong** **陈学冬**

 **Notes:** Mungkin saat kalian membuka fict ini, akan ada perasaan aneh.. Yap, karena ini memang bukanlah fict (?).. Disini, author akan menuliskan lirik lagu『不再见』/ Bu Zai Jian yang dinyanyikan Cheney Chen Xue Dong  & sedikit tentang kehidupan'nya :) | Cheney Chen adalah topik yang akan dibahas full disini.. Selamat membaca!

 **『不再见』**

演唱：陈学冬

Song in Tiny Times 3 /《小时代三：刺金时代》2014-07-17

 _ **Verse 1**_

离别没说再见，你是否心酸

Li bie mei shuo zai jian, ni shi fou xin suan

转身寥寥笑脸，不甘的甘愿

Zhuan shen liao liao xiao lian, bu gan de gan yuan

也许下个冬天，也许还十年

Ye xu xia ge dong tian, ye xu hai shi nian

再回到你身边，为你撑雨伞

Zai hui dao ni shen bian, wei ni cheng yu san

乘几个夜晚，再几次晚安

Cheng ji ge ye wan, zai ji ci wan an

等你摘下还戴上指环

Deng ni zhai xia hai dai shang zhi huan

原谅捧花的我盛装出席只为错过你

Yuan liang peng hua de wo cheng zhuang chu xi zhi wei cuo guo ni

祈祷天灾人祸分给我只给你这香气

Qi dao tian zai ren huo fen gei wo zhi gei ni zhe xiang qi

但我卑微奢求让我存留些许的气息

Dan wo bei wei she qiu rang wo cun liu xie xu de qi xi

好让你在梦里能想起我曾紧抱你的力气

Hao rang ni zai meng li neng xiang qi wo zeng jin bao ni de li qi

 _ **Verse 2**_

以后遇见风雪，有新的雨伞

Yi hou yu jian feng xue, you xin de yu san

为我留的灯盏，能不能别关

Wei wo liu de deng zhan, neng bu neng bie guan

不要为我伤感，别被绝望打断

Bu yao wei wo shang gan, bie bei jue wang da duan

不能一起的白头，也别让风雪染

Bu neng yi qi de bai tou, ye bie rang feng xue ran

在一个明天，下一世人间

Zai yi ge ming tian, xia yi shi ren jian

等我还为你戴上指环

Deng wo hai wei ni dai shang zhi huan

原谅捧花的我盛装出席却只为献礼

Yuan liang peng hua de wo cheng zhuang chu xi que zhi wei xian li

目送洁白纱裙路过我对他说我愿意

Mu song jie bai sha qun lu guo wo dui ta shuo wo yuan yi

但我继续清扫门前的路和那段阶梯

Dan wo ji xu qing sao men qian de lu he na duan jie ti

如果你疲惫时别忘记那里还能停留休息

Ru guo ni pi bei shi bie wang ji na li hai you ting liu xiu xi

Cheney Chen Xue Dong adalah artis China yang lahir di kota Wenzhou (温州市), provinsi Zhejiang (浙江省) pada tanggal 28 Juni 1990. Ia menjalani training di Korea Selatan dengan beberapa orang lain pada tahun 2011.. Ia mulai main film pada tahun 2013 di film adaptasi yang berjudul 'Tiny Times'.. Film ini diadaptasi dari novel sang sutradara dengan judul yang sama.. Ia mendapat banyak sekali fans saat pertama kali muncul dalam dunia entertainment.

Tahun 2013, ia bermain dalam 2 film yang berjudul Tiny Times /《小时代》 （June 27）& Tiny Times 2 /《小时代二：青木时代》（August 9）... Pria berambut ala artis Korea ini memikat hati para penggemar dengan cepat.. Pasalnya, ia memang terlihat sangat menarik saat bermain film.. Ia melanjutkan dengan film Tiny Times 3 /《小时代三：刺金时代》pada tanggal 17 Agustus 2014 yang bertempat _shooting_ di Roma, Italia.. Ya, popularitas'nya semakin meningkat tentunya.. Ia pernah menghadiri acara Happy Camp /《快乐大本营》bersama sang sutradara Guo Jing Ming (郭敬明) dan 2 pemain Tiny Times lain, Kai Ke Zhen Dong (柯震东) dan Vivian Dawson / Jin Rong (锦荣).. Ia berperan menjadi Zhou Chong Guang (周崇光) di Tiny Times 1 - Tiny Times 3  & Lu Shao (陆烧) di Tiny Times 3 saja. Film Tiny Times itu lalu diadaptasi kembali menjadi sebuah serial dengan judul yang sama. Cheney Chen berperan menjadi Lu Shao saja di serial itu.

Pada tanggal 28 November 2014, ia mengeluarkan film baru'nya dengan judul Bad Sisters /《坏姐姐之折婚联盟》.. Ia menjadi pemain utama bersama Chen Yi Han (陈意涵).. Ia juga sedang memperdalam teknik vokal'nya di Shanghai Conservatory of Music (上海音乐学院).

Pada tahun 2015 ini, ia akan bermain di 2 film Tiny Times 4 / 《小时代四：灵魂尽头》dan The Great Wall /《长城》. Untuk Tiny Times, mungkin author ga bakal cerita'in terlalu banyak lah.. Dia akan bermain menjadi Lu Shao (sebenarnya Tiny Times 4 itu ga ada novelnya, ini Cuma untuk ngelanjutin Tiny Times 3 karena ending'nya tidak terselesaikan) | Untuk film The Great Wall, Dong Dong (冬冬) ini akan bermain dengan pemain-pemain ternama seperti Andy Liu De Hua (刘德华), Jing Tian (景甜), Luhan (鹿晗), Kris Wu Yi Fan (吴亦凡), Lin Geng Xin (林更新) dan Karry Wang Jun Kai (王俊凯) itu, serta beberapa pemain senior lain yang author ga hafal nama-namanya. #dibuang

原谅捧花的我盛装出席只为错过你

Yuan liang peng hua de wo cheng zhuang chu xi zhi wei cuo guo ni

祈祷天灾人祸分给我只给你这香气

Qi dao tian zai ren huo fen gei wo zhi gei ni zhe xiang qi

我想大言不惭卑微奢求来世再爱你

Wo xiang da yan bu can bei wei she qiu lai shi zai ai ni

希望每晚星亮入梦时有人来代替我吻你

Xi wang mei wan xing liang ru meng shi you ren lai dai ti wo wen ni

Lagu Bu Zai Jian/不再见 itu dinyanyikan'nya saat ia bermain di Tiny Times 3.. Lagu itu dibuat sebagai insert song film tersebut.. Lagu itu mengisahkan tentang alur kehidupan'nya di film Tiny Times 1-3.. Ya, kehidupan'nya memang sangatlah rumit & susah disana.. Ia berjuang berat dengan penyakit yang parah..

 _Tiny Times 1_ _－_ _Zhou Chong Guang_

Zhou Chong Guang adalah model terpenting & terkenal perusahaan《M.E.》.. Ia adalah adik tiri bos perusahaan, Gong Ming (宫洺).. Chong Guang menyukai gadis bernama Lin Xiao (林萧); gadis baru yang bekerja di perusahaan milik kakak tirinya. Lin Xiao sendiri tidak menyadari'nya karena ia sudah mempunyai pacar bernama Jian Xi (间系).. Sebuah cerita ber-genre _friendship_ ada di film ini..

 _Tiny Times 2_ _－_ _Zhou Chong Guang_

Disini, Chong Guang mendapatkan Lin Xiao karena ia putus dengan Jian Xi.. Kisah2 menyedihkan terjadi di film ini.. Masalah antara 4 gadis pemain utama gara-gara pacar Nan Xiang (南湘) yang bernama Xi Cheng (席诚), Chong Guang yang terkena _gastric cancer_ & hampir meninggal, sang Gong Ming yang dianggap jahat oleh adik tirinya & ada _good ending_ untuk pasangan Gu Yuan (顾源) dan Gu Li (顾里)..

 _Tiny Times 3_ _－_ _Zhou Chong Guang & Lu Shao_

Film ini menceritakan tentang 4 gadis yang akhirnya bisa bersatu kembali karena Gu Li (顾里) yang berbaik hati.. Sebuah masalah untuk mereka ber-4 akan muncul lagi gara-gara Nan Xiang (南湘).. Masalah itu membuat Tang Wan Ru (唐宛如) terluka & semua kembali bersatu.. Saat 4 gadis itu berada di Italia, Chong Guang dikabarkan meninggal.. Lin Xiao tentulah sangat sedih mendengar itu.. Saat hari pemakaman, Lin Xiao tidak diizinkan Gong Ming (宫洺) untuk melihat Chong Guang yang terakhir kali.. Kenapa? Karena ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan.. Gu Li (顾里) adalah orang pertama yang mengetahui rahasia itu..

Waktu berlalu sangat cepat.. Rahasia memanglah rahasia.. Sebuah rahasia tidak akan bisa selamanya disimpan. Semua itu pasti akan terbongkar suatu saat nanti. Itu terjadi dengan cara yang tak terduga. Identitas asli Lu Shao, yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai teman Gong Ming (宫洺), akhirnya bisa diketahui semua orang.. Lin Xiao yang mengetahui itu mendapat tekanan yang berat. Yah, jalan cerita Tiny Times 3 memang sangatlah rumit & banyak kejadian tak terduga terjadi.. Ending cerita ini sangatlah kurang karena akan disambung di Tiny Times 4《小时代四：灵魂尽头》yang akan di- _release_ tanggal 9 Juli 2015 ini.. Sebenarnya Tiny Times 4 direncanakan untuk keluar bulan Februari 2015, namun karena sutradara satu itu plin-plan (author dibuang Pak Sutradara ke laut)  & keadaan para artis yang lagi sibuk sendiri, jadi keluarnya diundur jadi bulan Juli…

Viona: halo semua! Hehehe.. Mungkin inilah yang author tahui tentang artis cowok terimut author.. Baiklah, sekarang akan author berikan beberapa jawaban / alasan atas pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kalian lontarkan… Jika masih ada pertanyaan lain diluar ini, PM author yah…

 **~Beberapa pertanyaan yang mungkin akan kalian tanyakan & jawaban~**

'Untuk apa author nulis ini?'

Itu adalah pertanyaan yang mungkin muncul di benak kalian saat membaca ini.. Sebenarnya, author tidak ada rencana untuk membuat _timeline_ kehidupan seorang artis.. Namun, berkat seorang teman baru bernama ******a yang author cerita'i tentang Cheney, akhirnya author pun memutuskan untuk membagikan'nya di FanFiction.. Hehehe.. Sebenarnya cukup senang bisa berbagi-bagi berita dengan semua :D

'Apa yang membuat author suka sekali dengan film _Tiny Times_ karya Guo Jing Ming itu?'

Sebenarnya author juga tak terlalu paham dengan ini.. Biasanya, author hanya melihat sesuatu yang judul / gambar2'nya menarik.. Author juga pertamanya tidak tahu kalau film ini ada, guru mandarin author lah yang memberikan download'an film'nya pada author.. Setelah author lihat Tiny Times 1, author merasa 'Wah.. Film ini genre _friendship_ -nya bagus sekali yah.. Sampai ikut terharu juga melihat ending Tiny Times 1..' Setelah berkata begitu, author pun mulai melihat Tiny Times 2.. Ternyata ceritanya berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang author harapkan.. Cerita ber-genre _hurt/comfort_ malah banyak disini.. Dilanjutkan dengan Tiny Times 3, ceritanya cukup berbeda karena mereka mengambil shooting di Roma, Italia.. Yap, ternyata ada genre _action_ juga disini.. Jangan salah, author adalah penggemar berat genre action lo.. Hehehe..

 _By the way_ , cerita karya Guo Jing Ming ini menurut author sangatlah berbeda dari cerita lain.. Entah kenapa, author merasa bahwa ide cerita tersebut sangat dirancang dengan sangat mantap & dapat menarik perhatian para penonton/pembaca.. Mungkin karena semua'nya bagus itulah author jadi suka sekali dengan film, penulis cerita & beberapa artis'nya :)

'Apa film ini sangat direkomendasikan sekali?'

Kalau boleh milih dari ketiga film itu, author akan sangat rekomendasikan Tiny Times 1.. Kenapa? Karena sebenarnya film itu adalah yang paling bagus dari 2 sequel'nya yang lain.. Genre _friendship_ 'nya sangat mengharukan loh.. Bagi yang suka banget genre _friendship_ , Tiny Times 1《小时代》bisa masuk di daftar tontonan kalian berikutnya.. *acungkan jempol*

'Siapa aja pemain di film Tiny Times?'

Wah.. Kalau dihitung-hitung.. Lumayan banyak sih..

-) Guo Jing Ming 郭敬明 (penulis + sutradara)

-) Mini Yang Mi 杨幂 as Lin Xiao 林萧

-) Amber Guo Cai Jie 郭采洁 as Gu Li 顾里

-) Kai Ke Zhen Dong 柯震东 as Gu Yuan 顾源

-) Cheney Chen Xue Dong 陈学冬 as Zhou Chong Guang 周崇光 (Tiny Times 1-3) & Lu Shao 陆烧 (Tiny Times 3 + 4)

-) Hayden Guo Bi Ting 郭碧婷 as Nan Xiang 南湘

-) Hold Xie Yi Lin 谢依琳 as Tang Wan Ru 唐宛如

-) Rydian Vaughan / Feng Xiao Yue 风小岳 as Gong Ming 宫洺 (Tiny Times 1+2)

-) Vivian Dawson / Jin Rong 锦荣 as Gong Ming 宫洺 (Tiny Times 3 + 4)

-) Kiwi Shang Kan 商侃 as Kitty

-) Ren You Ming 任佑明 as Gu Zhun 顾准 (Tiny Times 3 + 4)

-) Li Yue Ming 李悦铭 as Jian Xi 简系 (Tiny Times 1+2)

-) Lee Hyun Jae / Li Xian Zai 李贤宰 as Neil (Tiny Times 3+ 4)

-) Jiang Chao 姜潮 as Xi Cheng 席诚

-) Wang Lin 王琳 as Ye Chuan Ping 叶传萍

-) Du Tian Yue 杜天约 as Wei Hai 卫海

-) Ding Qiao Wei as Yuan Yi 袁艺 (Tiny Times 1+2)

-) Yolanda Yang as Lin Quan (Tiny Times 1+2)

(NB: bagi yang namanya ga ada hanzi mandarin'nya, itu berarti author ga pernah search ttg mereka yah.. Jadi kalau kalian penasaran, search sendiri ok? #dibuang)

'Bagaimana jika mau menghubungi para artis Tiny Times?' (jika kalian berminat)

Nah.. Ini agak susah.. Tapi jika kalian benar2 berminat / suka dengan film ini / artis2'nya, aku akan bantu.. Caranya adalah: weibo.. Di China, semua sosmed2 yang kita pakai itu di-block.. Dan mereka membuat sosmed2 baru dengan nama yang mereka buat sendiri.. Intinya sama kok.. Nah, weibo ini adalah twitter versi China yang dipakai orang-orang.. Ketik aja nama mandarin mereka di kotak search (misal di google), biasanya akan keluar profile weibo mereka.. :) | kalau mau kirim pesan / salam ke mereka (dan keadaan'nya kalian ga punya weibo), kalian bisa buat sendiri akun weibo'nya di  .com atau minta tolong author buatkan (?)... Dengan senang hati diriku akan membantu :D | Author sudah pernah membuatkan 2 akun weibo untuk 2 teman author yang dari Indonesia & Vietnam ;)

Viona: Hehehe.. Itu beberapa pertanyaan yang bisa author pikirkan beserta jawaban'nya :D｜Jika masih ada yang mau bertanya, silahkan PM author / tanya via twitter (username: Cheney_ChenDong / CeliaViona) / e-mail di celiaviona  ya... Thanks! ;)

Thank you for reading!

Please REVIEW!


End file.
